Will this work out or is this just a short term kinda thing?
by BubbleMania
Summary: Kim finds out Jack likes her! But when she meets up with Jack she sees something she never thought she'd see (Better then it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

It was another day at the dojo, Jack and I were sparing. I couldn't help but fall into his dark brown eyes; they hypnotized me and I was on the ground within the next five seconds.

Okay so maybe I have a little bit of a crush on Jack, okay, a huge one. He would never like me back not when he had Donna in love with him. I think they are secretly dating.

"Kim, can talk to you quickly?" Milton asked.

"Sure!" I said. "Be right back, Jack!" I hollered over my shoulder while running towards Milton.

"Whatcha want Milton?" I ask. Can't he tell I'm busy drooling over Jack and getting my ass beat at the same time?

"Do you like Jack? Like more than just a friend? Its okay if you do, because he likes you too!" He says. OMG... Jack likes me! I could not be any happier! Wait what if it's a prank? Nah. I know they aren't that good at them.

"Yeah I do like his; so much!" I say. I am walking on sunshine. BEST DAY EVER!

After dojo practice, I text Jack asking him to meet me at the park. He replies about a minute later saying 'sure!' I walk around, knowing it will take Jack ten minutes to get here.

As I come around the corner, tears immediately spring to my eyes due to what I am seeing. Theirs Jack over there kissing Donna! I can't believe it, Milton lied to me! This was all a set up. Just to make me look like a complete idiot! I'm sure all of them had a laugh about this! How stupid could I have been? Jack never loved me and never will!

As I stand there for a few more minutes with tears streaming down my face, they break apart and Jack sees me.

"Kim!" Jack says. It's too late. I start running. I hate everything!

I lean against a tree and slide down; crying silently. Then all of a sudden, Milton walks by. Crap! He saw me!

"Kim, whats wrong?" He asked. He puts up a great act of 'caring' but now that I know the truth, I can see straight through it!

"Like you don't already know! Was it fun ;laying with my heart? I'm sure you, Jack, and the rest of the guys had a huge laugh!" I yell at him while tears stream down my face. The tears flow harder and harder each breath I take.

"What are you talking about?" Milton says confused. "What did Jack do?" He says as he sits down beside me. I scoot farther away from him.

I tell him everything about the kiss and how he did it right in front of me. Milton looks shocked! That's when I realized it, Milton didn't set me up, nor was that his plan. All he wanted was for Jack and I to get together. I apologize for what I said to him; feeling guilty.

Milton went and hunted down Jack. I followed, but stayed hidden.

"How could you?" Milton screamed at Jack.

**Jack's POV**

"How could you?" Milton screamed at me. I was confused! What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about" I ask.

"How could you kiss Donna right in front of Kim? You said that you like her!" Milton said. I could tell he was super pissed off.

"Oh that, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! I didn't even kiss her back! Here's what happened, I walked in the park and was waiting for Kim, Donna walked by and I guess she saw Kim or something like that and then she jumped on me and was kissing me! I hated very second of it because it wasn't with Kim!" I say truthfully. I hope he believes me!

"Wow, so you actually didn't kiss her!" I hear that beautiful voice that I have loved since the first day I met her.

She steps out from behind a tree, even with a tear streamed face she still looks gorgeous. I never thought that I would fall in love with her as fast as I did, but I did.

"I would never kiss her, ever! I love you, not Donna!" I say, as I walk towards her.

**Kim's POV**

I walk towards him as he is walking toward me. I lean in and give him a kiss on his cheek, and he wrapped his arms around me. Right now I was so happy to be in his arms right now!


	2. Authors Note

**Hey guys... I have no more ideas for this. I'm giving this up to my sister, IlikeBubblegum. Keep an eye out for it in the next week.**

**Sorry everyone**

**xoxo BubbleMania**


End file.
